Carnaby's Revenge
by Dazzle My Vajazzle
Summary: It takes a Fritton to take down a Fritton
1. Voicemail

_**Me and the s on my keyboard still haven't made up so there may be the odd s missing I've checked it for missing the 's's but some may be still missing. Don't worry I plan on buying him chocolates and flowers to win him over.**_

* * *

Carnaby Fritton didn't like to be double crossed especially when money was involved. He thought his sister was to blame but when Annabelle refused to come home suspicion crept into his thoughts. At first he found it hard to believe that his drip of a daughter could pull a stunt like that. She was a good little girl that did what she was told when she was told. Carnaby knew St Trinians could change a girl but he didn't believe that it could change Annabelle. He forgot one important detail. Annabelle was a Fritton.

While Carnaby was sulking in his gallery Annabelle was enjoying her time at St Trinians. She had found everything she was looking for there: great friends, family and a home. She decided against returning to Carnaby when the summer holidays came, instead Annabelle spent it traveling with Chelsea Parker. Kelly joined them for a few days but she then had to return to work, much to Annabelle's displeasure. When she got back she was made head girl and they had another one of their yearly adventures, Annabelle was too caught up in this that she forget to have her father watched. The word about Pomfrey being taken down by St Trinians had reached Carnaby just as it had reached the world; that was when he decided it was time. Pomfrey was an idiot in Carnaby's eyes, it would take a Fritton to bring down a Fritton everyone knew that. That was when Carnaby decided he would take his revenge. While the St Trinians celebrated their success, he plotted their downfall. He would succeed where Pomfrey failed and become one of the most respected men in England.

The day was a bright and warm spring morning. Everything was calm and peaceful but it wouldn't stay that way for long. As soon as the anarchy warriors rose so did the chaos so their head girl was making the most of it. It wasn't everyday you could relax in this school. The brunette walked down the halls with her curls bouncing behind her, she was heading to her favourite place. A smile was stretched across her face; she hadn't heard the birds sing so loudly in awhile. Usually the twin's explosions scared them off. On her way towards the stairs that led to the roof she spotted her aunt and smiled at her. She owed so much to Miss Fritton; she was the only one who believed in her. When Miss Fritton was behind her she tip toed up the stairs, Annabelle didn't want any awake St Trinian to hear her.

Once on the roof, Annabelle smelt the air. Freshly cut grass with a hint of explosives, her favourite fragrance. The head girl looked upon her kingdom, it didn't look like the worse school in the country but looks can be deceiving. Annabelle folded her arms and rested them on the ledge; her smile was still on her face. She began thinking of the first time she entered this world, back then she would of gave her left arm to stay away. Being at St Trinians was all thanks to her dad, as much as she hated saying that, it was true. Thanks to him and his tight wallet she had gotten family. Annabelle pulled out her phone; she had been ignoring messages from her father for agers now. The brunette debated whether to call him; it had been over a year since she had heard from him. She decided to check her voicemail, Annabelle expected there to be a few and there was. Some were off Carnaby; a few were off Chloe, others from Kelly and the one off Flash. Sighing to herself she decided to listen to them.

"_Annabelle Fritton, why are you not coming back from that dreadful place? You were begging for me to fetch you the other month!" _Carnaby's harsh voice rang through the phone; Annabelle rolled her eyes and deleted it. The next one she decided to hear one of the ones from Kelly,

"_Hey 'Belle, you really need to keep your phone on. Just because you're head girl now doesn't mean you can have your phone off! Anyway, how'__s__ life head girl? __I'm bored, so I rang. Ring me or text me or face the consequences Fritton."_ Kelly's voice had a hint of humour in it, Annabelle could just imagine Kelly's wink at the end.

"_Oh my god Annabelle! Why do you not answer your phone when it's important? I've manage to bag you a footballer!" _Then Chloe squealed so loud Annabelle had to hold the phone away from her ear, _"All you've got to do is-" _Rolling her eyes and chuckling she deleted the message, she wasn't interested in the Tottie way of life.

"_Come home you stupid little brat!"_Carnaby yelled down the phone, once again that message was deleted.

"_Can I come back to St T's 'Belle? Tayla's doin' me nut in!"_ Flash pleaded, by the sounds of things he didn't like working with Taylor on the crime side of things. Annabelle had no mercy for him; he shouldn't have doubted her when she became head girl. When she told Kelly about making Flash work with Taylor, Kelly was impressed and proud of her.

"'_Belle, either let Flash back__ or set the first years on him."_ Was the next message off Kelly, obviously Flash has been pestering Kelly.

"_Annabelle the foot-"_once again the head girl didn't bother listening to Chloe's message.

"_Daddy's sorry Annabelle, please come home." _Annabelle knew he wasn't sorry, she flicked threw her the messages off her dad and deleted them. She then came across one last one off Kelly, it was the most recent.

"_I'm guessing you never check your voicemail Fritton. __Look, I'm visiting on the 30__th__. If I see anything dangerous I'll report my findings to MI7!"_There was that jokey voice again. The last voicemail she had was off Carnaby, she decided to listen to it.

"_Look you foolish little girl, just because you've beaten that idiot Pomfrey doesn't mean you're untouchable. Get your useless arse home now, or St Trinians will be destroyed. You hear me madam? You know I have contacts and I will use them. Be home on the 31__st__ or else!"_She didn't bother thinking about his empty threat. Annabelle Fritton was a St Trinian and no-one dared take on a St Trinian. Her father was just a foolish old man who had nothing better to do then threaten a teenage girl. Annabelle replaced her phone in her pocket and left the roof.

Word had spread around St Trinians about Kelly Jones coming back. The 30th was only a few days away and Annabelle had instructed a clean up. The Ecos were on bottle collecting while the Rude Girls and the geeks were sorting the defences for St Trinians out. Ever since Pomfrey had broken in things had been going wrong. Annabelle had asked for it to be sorted, she didn't want the whole Pomfrey thing happening again. Roxy was teaching the Flammables how to do some fancy tricks with guitars and other instruments to impress Kelly while the first years were testing out pranks on them. The only ones who had nothing to do were the emos, they were huddled in a corner chanting or reading some vampire book.

"Am puttin' on ma shades to cover up ma eyes, am jumpin' in ma ride heads in the sky. I'm ridin' solo, ridin' solo!" Bianca half yelled half sang as she came into the dorm with her iPod on full blast. One of the earphones were in her ear as usual,

"Maybe if you weren't a chav you wouldn't be solo." Zoe commented from her coffin, Bianca didn't hear her so a fight wouldn't be happening today. When Bianca was in her part of the attic dorm music came blasting out.

"Oh my gosh, ma days are getting' longer and there's no turning back I'm working the nine to five!" Bianca sang again, Zoe grunted and put her book down. She looked around her coffin for something hard and heavy. When she had found something that matched the description she threw it across the room aiming for the stereo. Unluckily for Bianca it ended up hitting her in the back of the head, the rude girl turned around and looked at a smirking Zoe.

"Hmm, that's better then hitting the stereo." Zoe smiled cruelly at Bianca who came marching over. Before Bianca reached her coffin, Zoe was running. The emo was chased all over the school by the cha-, I mean Rude Girl.

Outside the front door a similar thing was happening. A Rude-, I mean chav, was arguing with an emo. They had bumped into each other when they pulled up; the emo had dinted the chavs car 'accidently'. These two girls were too old to be students but they still acted like students. In true chav fashion fists were raised. Before a fist could be punched, Zoe bumped into them.

"Stupid Emo" the chav grunted, "watch where ya goin'!"

"What are you going to do to her Taylor? 'Bang her out'?" The emo joked,

"You pipe down or I'll call ghost busters!"

"That's a new one," the emo rolled her eyes, "finally figured out that the vampire remarks have gotten old?"

"Ya face is old!" Bianca butted in, coming to Taylors defence,

"That's a new one," Zoe sneered,

"Woteva," Taylor said, "Dis is between me and Caspa alrigh'?"

"After all these years, Taylor, you haven't even learnt my name."

"Woteva Andrea." Before Andrea could say her come back the front doors came swinging open. Annabelle looked around and her eyes flicked to Bianca and then to Zoe, she sighed and glared at them.

"Finished with the security checks?" She asked,

"Yea',"

"Go and help the Totties," Annabelle said, her voice filled with authority.

"Wiv wot?"

"Just go." Zoe shot a snide grin at Bianca, this didn't get past Annabelle, "Zoe, you and the emos can go and dig some more traps on the perimeter."

"Better go girls, before the big bad Fritton gives you a detention!" Andrea laughed, Annabelle glared at Andrea. "Wow, Kelly even taught you the glare!"

* * *

_**Imma thinking Kelly's coming next chap and some more chaos of course. The plot don't kick in for a few chapters, I dunno when though. I'm just writing as I go along liek I normally do, knowing me it'll end up starting next chapter or chapter 12 ;D. This might not be updated in awhile because it's time I finished Im wilder. If this gets reviews and views then it'll probably end up being on top of the list.**_

**_Hmm, I haven't got any review speeches today. Sorry but the x-factors on and Cheryl and Danni come back. Heng on I think I've got it,_**

**_You gotta type type type type type a review, if it's worth reading it's worth typing for!_**


	2. Intruder Alert

**_Be warned me and the 's' key on my keyboard still haven't made up, HE REJECTED MY GALAXY D; . As a result some 's's may be missing, SORRY!_**

* * *

Carnaby plotted and planned. How would he bring down those gossiping little bitches? There was one thing he had learnt growing up, a St Trinian is hard to fool. Trickery would be hard, these girls were criminal masterminds. If Carnaby was going to bring them down he would have to pull out all the stops. He had learnt from his sister about the St Trinian mind. Always full of plots and plans, courageous, unbreakable and smart. The school itself only had one known weakness. Being a Fritton Carnaby knew what the weakness was. If he wanted to bring that lawless place down he would first need to get his daughter out of the picture.

At St Trinians some of the typical activities were under way. The Emos were in the grounds digging fresh traps while Bianca was being torture by the Totties. Chelsea had made it her new mission to sort Bianca's fashion sense out, much to the Rude Girls displeasure. Inside her head she was thinking up ways to get Annabelle back for having her suffer this torture. The Totties pulled out different dresses, jackets and tops for Bianca to try on. Accepting the fact that if she co-operated then it would be over quicker, Bianca played along. It was when she was made to try on an black evening dress she played up,

"I aint friggin' wearin' that! It's well emo, if you air'eads aint noticed Imma Rude Girl."

"Annabelle said you have to help us, that means you have to what we say. So we say you've _got_ to try this on." Chelsea stated, the other two Totties nodded there agreement. It may have been a lost battle for the Rude Girl but she wasn't giving up.

"I don't do black, alrigh'?" She said surprisingly calm,

"So?" The Totties asked in unison. Sighing angrily, Bianca stomped out of the room making sure to knock a few things down on the way out.

The emos weren't having much luck with the traps either. They had gotten about eight traps finished before the First Year attack. The pale girls were digging the holes and covering them not expecting anything to happen as they were on the edge of the grounds. Then bam, First Years sprung from the tops of trees and bushes knocking several emos into the freshly dug traps. Zoe sprinted after them, she was covered in mud and wasn't very happy about it. She chased the two twins all over and springing half of the traps and sounding the alarm back in the building. Being on the boarder the Emos and the First Years didn't hear the alarm. While Zoe pursued the twins the Emos sulked back towards the school. The head Emo continued to chase the two baby St Trinians all the way into the school. Zoe didn't notice that the school was ready to attack the 'intruder', the twins did. They lead her right into the attack that was ready and waiting. Tania and Tara ducked behind an grafftied stature of some old headmistress, Zoe looked around for two pairs of plaits. While she was doing so the twins yelled fire. The Emo was pelted with flour bombs, eggs, hockey balls, chewed chewing gum, water and paint.

"What was the for?" She snarled,

"We thought you were an intruder," Annabelle replied through her gritted teeth, "I presume you were the one that sounded the alarm?"

"What alarm?"

"The intruder wires were set off. You and the Emos can now reset them and finish with the traps."

"Oi Chelsea!" Bianca yelled from the crowd, "Don't you fink Zoe needs a new look?" She smiled evilly. The Totties nodded and squealed,

"Oh my god!" They squeaked doing the normal hand gestures, "Bianca's right!" A gust of wind blew through the school. All that was left was unsettled dust where Zoe had ran through.

When the coast was clear the twins emerged from behind the statue and gave each other a high five. They thought that no-one had been watching, they thought that the coast was clear. These thoughts vanished as they heard a small ahem from behind them, Tania and Tara swivelled around on the spot. Their expressions visibly relaxed when they saw the owner of the ahem.

"Kelly!" They cheered as they hugged her. Another ahem was heard from behind Kelly, they knew who that would be. Before they let go of their favourite head girl the twins put on their innocent faces,

"That face may work on Jones but it won't work on me," Annabelle said, she tried not to laugh,

"Have a heart Fritton, I'm not that even cold hearted. Just look at those faces," The twins looked at Annabelle from under their eyelashes, they knew they would get away with it after all Kelly Jones was backing them up. The entire school, including Miss Fritton, knew that Annabelle would always give in to Kelly. Some things between the two head girls would end in an argument with 99 percent of time Kelly would win. Sometimes Annabelle did win these arguments but it wasn't often.

"It's not me you have to bat your eyelids too, it's the Emos that want revenge not me." Annabelle smiled, how could you not give into these girls? If Ice Queen Kelly Jones had a soft spot for them then everybody else would.

Annabelle rolled her eyes as the twins skipped off, clearly pleased. She couldn't help but smile at them, she could see from the corner of her eye that Kelly Jones was too smiling. Annabelle knew they were like sisters to Kelly, that was why Kelly felt the need to protect them. It pleased Kelly when she heard that Annabelle was watching over them for her, she had spent so many sleepless nights worrying over them. Not that she'd admit it though. Normally Kelly wouldn't let her emotions be shown but she was at home so she made an exception. Only Annabelle had the privilege to see Kelly Joneses true emotions. A true honour for any of those who wanted to be close to the girl. Ever since Kelly had met Annabelle she knew what had to be done to change her. Kelly had opened Annabelle's eyes and shown her the world for what it really was. Kelly Jones had shown the brunette her world.

* * *

**_You lucky sods who read this. This is like the only one of my storys that HASN'T been affected by microsoft word. It bodged up again and the stupid thing uninstalled its self -.-  
have no fear I still have the files I just can't access them. I had Princess Kelly's update ready to put on as well -faceplam. Ahh well you guys got an update by guys I mean the two people who I know are defo reading._**

**_Hockey sticks and umm my rock hard muffins that no-one will eat aree in the post for SilverJackal and you both get two (ohhh) SilverJackal for faving and for the bodge up on the thank you on Sisterhood. Where the two commas are is where your name is meana be._**

**_SHARRRRRON! Err... How do I type a, err, review thing?  
Sharron: Well you click the sentance below the terrible spelling and type something._**

**_(Guess who that was an impression of and why I used it! Hint: Louis Walsh and the letter x ;D)_**


	3. Strange Behaviour

**_Me and the s key on my keyboard are still in a court battle. It's abit like Liverpool FC and the owners court case. As a result some 's's may be missing._**

* * *

Carnaby wasn't having much luck with his plan. He didn't know how it started, what actions would be taken or what he would do about his stupid child who had forgotten her place. He knew how it would end though; Annabelle on her hands and knees begging for forgiveness, the black haired girl would be locked up in a cell and St Trinians would be no more. On the day he was scammed by that man he had seen the girl waiting outside, he thought he recognised her. She seemed to fit the description of his friends daughter, he also knew that she was Camilla's favourite student. Having that girl locked away would surely crush his sister and hi daughter. As for that man, he would have someone track him down. Carnaby didn't know what to do with the man when he had him, he would just tackle that when he got there.

The great clean up had begun, ordered by Annabelle of coarse. The twins had slipped away from the cleaning and was sitting around somewhere. Zoe was out on the grounds mumbling to herself like an old woman. She swore revenge against Tania and Tara, the emo didn't care if they were in with Kelly Jones. To Zoe, Kelly Jones is just an old head girl who's time has passed. Annabelle was the one in power now not Kelly. Only the current head girl had the right to control the current students and Zoe knew about this. Yes, Annabelle would be easy to get past. Miss Fritton on the other hand would be hard. The headmistress always backed the head girl and vis versa. Seeing Zoe struggle, Andrea hopped on a acquired tractor, that Flash had brought back one night, and drove out to help the younger girl.

"What are you doing here?" Zoe growled as Andrea pulled up on the tractor, she wasn't in the mood to speak to anyone.

"I've come to help but if you don't want it I'll just go back."

"You do that,"

"Emos are supposed to be emotional as in sadness. Rude Girls, or chavs as there were back in my day, are the angry ones. Tell me Zoe, are you now a Rue Girl or do you remain an emo?" That got Zoe thinking.

The rest of the school were cleaning up the mess that was mostly Zoe's fault. The only people who weren't cleaning were the teachers, twins, Annabelle and of coarse Kelly. Taylor had stayed back to help the cleaning effort which shocked Kelly. The Rude Girls and Taylor were scrubbing the stairs and some surrounding areas. A handful of emos were out in the grounds and setting the wires back up to help out Zoe. The geeks were sorting some malfunctions in the system out while the flammables re-stocked the weapons cupboard. No-one was around Bianca and Taylor, that was when they started making plans to cause some trouble. Taylor had missed the trouble causing a lot, after attending St Trinians for some years causing little amounts of trouble had no effect. Taylor missed the adrenaline that pumped through her veins as she broke the law for fun. The heist was the last major crime she committed. Ever since then she was having to keep a low profile. St Trinians was the only place were she didn't have to keep her head down.

"Wot tricks 'ave ya played?" Taylor asked a little too eager,

"We don't do tricks any more, righ'? We just, like, piss da emos off as much as possible." Taylor felt her face fall,

"No it aint alrigh', we gonna go back ta basics 'nd cause some trouble. I need ta pay Caspa back for 'ittin' ma car, we're gonna stir summit up."

As soon as the sun went down that day the St Trinians started their celebrations. Kelly was naturally the centre of the party and she soon noticed that some people weren't there. Taylor was usually the first one drinking and the last one passing out so it was odd to see the girl absent. Even if the chav had fallen ill she would still drink and join in the fun. Andrea was too missing, she wasn't like Taylor. Andrea did miss the odd party but never one like this. That was when Kelly noticed two other students absent. The old head girl didn't know Bianca and Zoe as well as she knew Taylor and Andrea. Annabelle knew them well as well, Kelly had thought about asking Annabelle if she could take an accurate guess to where they were but she too was missing. Annabelle wasn't much of a party animal, Kelly knew that. Kelly also knew that whenever there was a party because she was home Annabelle would be there.

Letting out a sigh Kelly stopped partying and headed for the exit. On her way out she grabbed another drink, she could use the bottle as a weapon if need be. The previous head girl's heels clicked and echoed off of the empty halls. She had missed that sound. The noise of her heels was one she was attached too. To her the heels she wore symbolised that she was a St Trinian. She never wore heels before St Trinians, she didn't do a lot of things before St Trinians. Before St Trinians Kelly was a daddy's girl, a bigger daddy's girl then what Annabelle was. She was more innocent as well, always afraid of doing wrong. Always being used and pushed around. Kelly refused to let herself go back to that. She would never allow herself to forget who she now was. The real her had been released when she was transformed into a St Trinian and she wasn't about to let it slip through her fingers like tiny grains of sand.

Kelly stopped when she had reached Annabelle's room. She wondered if she should knock or just walk straight in. A head girl would never knock and asked to be let in, she would stroll in and take control. But Kelly was no longer head girl, she had passed her responsibility's onto Annabelle. Kelly's hand hovered over the door handle for a moment, that's when she remembered her MI7 training. Always eavesdrop on the suspect to get as much information as possible. Not having her spy gear on her, Kelly did the traditional ear to door. Not getting much luck with that method Kelly just walked in to find Annabelle packing.

* * *

**_My whole plan to get update my older stories kinda fails. Then again my time keeping fails as well, so does my spelling. Ah my hockey epically fails as well, yeah I jumped over the ball and hit me sen in the face with the stick -.-'  
_****_Anyways my larvlyy readers the plot kicked in aroundd the last sentence. Well I think it did and I have temporally forgotten the plot in my defence I have friggin English, Spanish and Science exams coming up and I've got all that in my head. Plus I want to a buddhist centre place and meditated so that made me forget as well, I had to concentrate on not laughing -.-'_**

**_Here's the deal. You review. _**

**_(yeahh sorry if that sounds harsh it's 11 at night and I need to revise some spanish and do some science h/w. It's a hard life)_**


	4. Temporary Head Girls

Phrase one of Carnaby's plan was put into motion, his drip of a daughter was soon going to be out of the way. He had to be cunning to get that girl to leave, she was being stubborn. He knew that he would have to be cunning to get the brat out of the picture and cunning he was. Carnaby doubted that anyone would fall for his dodgy accent and simple voice change. He thought St Trinians would have at least gave his daughter some kind of intelligence, he chuckled to himself. Carnaby should have known his daughter better, once a drip always a drip. Annabelle may be a Fritton but to Carnaby she was the dumbest Fritton to have ever walked upon the Earth. Getting the brat out of the picture was the easy part of his plan, getting rid of his sister would be tricky. Miss Fritton was always hard to fool, even as a toddler she was cunning. Carnaby now had to find a way to trick her.

Kelly couldn't understand why Annabelle was packing. She knew it wasn't something she had said after all she hadn't really said anything. The spy searched her mind for reasons why Annabelle may be leaving, things at St Trinians were stable so it couldn't have been that. Giving up on thinking Kelly just asked,

"What's happened?" Annabelle jumped at the sound of Kelly's voice which caused her to smirk. The youngest Fritton rolled her eyes and shook her head as Kelly invited herself in and sat on her bed.

"What makes you think some things wrong?" Annabelle asked back with a slight pout,

"Well 'Belle you're packing all of your clothes. Don't even say they're going to the charity shop because I know for a fact you wouldn't give this away," Kelly stated as she held up Annabelle's favourite pair of jeans,

"Nothing gets past you!" the head girl giggled,

"I'd be a pretty crap spy if it did, now tell me what's happened."

"Make me," Annabelle challenged, Kelly rose from her seat and strode over to her. The spy glared at her, "Alright, alright" Kelly's face softened and she let a friendly smile dance upon her lips, "I'm heading down under, you know Australia. Do you think they call us up and over if we call them down under?" She questioned trying to distract Kelly from asking why she was going. It didn't do much good,

"I have no idea 'Belle, why are you going? That is what I want to know"

"Fancied a holiday and abit of sun, unlike you Miss Jones I'm stuck in England where it rains almost everyday!" She lied,

"Now the truth,"

"Mum's over there and she's been admitted to hospital, sounds pretty serious from what the doc said over the phone,"

"I'm coming with you," Kelly said with her usual confidence, "I can get you there faster then using a normal plane." Without waiting for an answer Kelly stood up and strode out the door to make some calls.

Annabelle knew that once Kelly had said she was going to do something there was no point stopping her. The young Fritton didn't mind about Kelly tagging along with her, she could use the company. Having a good friend with her on this trip might make things easier. She hadn't seen or spoken to her mother since the night before she entered the St Trinian world. On that night her mum gave her words of comfort and gave her courage to take whatever the school could throw at her. Annabelle didn't know what condition she would find her mum in but she did know it was her turn to utter words of comfort. Before she could do that she needed to sort out the school. In order to leave the school and keep it in order it must have two important things, a headmistress and a head girl. Normally if a head girl was leaving for a while the previous head girl would take over. Kelly was going to be coming with her so Annabelle would have to choose one, a task that was easier said than done.

Kelly felt uneasy about Annabelle going to other side of the world alone. It didn't seem right, to Kelly it felt like a trap. So Kelly said she was going to go with her, if it was a trap Kelly would get them out of it. She had business in Australia to deal with anyway so it was killing two birds with one stone. The only problem that was left was to decide who to leave in charge. Not wanting to meddle in affairs that didn't really concern her, Kelly left that up to Annabelle. If her help was needed then she'd kindly give it but until then Kelly was just going to concentrate on other things. Naturally Kelly rang MI7 to tell them she was going to be in Australia, for once Kelly was going to do things by the book. On a normal day Kelly wouldn't bother to tell them where she was going but when something seemed suspicious she would. It was for her own safety and in this case Annabelles.

Annabelle had made her choice on who was going to me the temporary head girl. In this case she had chosen two girls, both of them had experience taking the lead. They both knew the basics of leading the pack of anarchy warriors. She knew she had taken a risk by picking them to take over but it wasn't like they were going to be the boss for months. They were only needed for a few weeks, as soon as Annabelle and Kelly came back they would go back to there normally roles in St Trinians. Being happy with her final decision the head girl marched up to the dorm. Everyone was still in there drinking, dancing and more drinking. Thankfully they were all still sober, taking a deep breath Annabelle stepped onto the stage and silenced the band. All of the students looked at there leader like she was mad, they knew she didn't really approve of there over the top partying but stopping one was just asking for trouble.

"I have an important announcement, once I've said it you can go back to drinking yourselves unconscious. I shall be going to Australia with Kelly either today or tomorrow, as you may know I cannot leave you lot without a head girl."

"Sure ya can!" Bianca yelled out from the crowd,

"Aunties told me about the time JJ French left you lot alone," the whole room looked at Kelly who was leaning against the wall in a dark corner,

"At least I got rid of the army!" She said defensively, "Taylor was the one that nearly blew the maths department up and I don't see you staring at her"

"What you did was worse," Andrea chuckled at the memories of that week,

"Anyways, I've chosen the stand in head girl,"

"I bet it's Chelsea!" Someone yelled out, as if planned the whole room began betting with the First Years on who the stand in would be. When it had eventually died down Annabelle began to speak again,

"If your done betting," she growled, "I know I'm going to regret this but Taylor-" a loud cheer erupted from the Rude Girls, "and Andrea are your head girls until I get back." Knowing she would regret her decision Annabelle walked off the stage and let the party resume. As soon as she was off, Kelly grabbed her by her elbow and led her out of the room. On the way to the front doors Annabelle grabbed her luggage.

"So how we getting to the outback?" Annabelle asked in her best Australian accent,

"Drop the accent 'Belle, you'll only embarrass ya self." Kelly didn't bother answering her question, she just kept leading the younger girl outside into the grounds. Sat on the hockey pitch was a small private jet,

"That's a no parking zone," Annabelle joked, Kelly rolled her eyes

"Just get on before I strap you to the wing,"

"You wouldn't dare, you should know that if you did you'd have the St Trinians hunting you down." Annabelle grinned,

"Believe me Fritton I would dare."

* * *

**_Sigh, I should have been finishing the bonfire night story so it would be ready to upload on bonfire night but I accidently clicked on this file and ya no. Oh well at least I got one thing off my to do list. Right then the plotty plot has kicked in and I couldn't resist putting Taylor and Andrea as the temporary head girls, those two will add to the fun and chaos. Have no fear the twins shall be involved if you were woundering where they had gotta too. As for Carnabys revenge plan, I still don't know what his plan is he wont tell me :/._**

**_Halloween is the night where you see ghostys, witchs and demons. It's also the night where you party or do the traditional trick or treating. Here's the deal, you review and I'll treat you with a chapter. If you choose trick you get a nasty suprise... MWUAHAHAHAHA_**


	5. Are We There Yet?

Carnaby smiled evilly to himself. He had done it, his brat was out of the country and heading to the other side of the world. He had used his useful connections to get the drip stuck there, once she tried to get out of the country she would be stopped. The oldest Fritton smirked and took a sip from his whisky, things were going his way. There was one issue that he needed to fix and that was Camilla, she was smarter then Annabelle and Carnaby knew that. His sister wouldn't fall for the sick family member excuse like his daughter. No, she was a wise woman. Camilla Fritton wouldn't buy the sick relative excuse, unless the relative was actually sick. He knew for a fact that no-one out of his family was ill enough for Camilla to visit, but changing test results could be done. He would need someone with connections in the NHS, someone who shared his determination to bring St Trinians to it's need. He would need that Pomfrey idiot.

Somewhere in the skies a private jet was flying towards it's destination. Two youngish girls sat on board; the older girl was staring out of the window and watching the clouds float by, the younger girl was taking in a completely different view. The older girl tore her gaze from the peaceful sky and looked towards her friend and smirked,

"Enjoying the view?" She asked, humour leaking from her lips,

"What view? It's been the same scene since we took off," The younger brunette replied,

"Are you talking about the sky or the pilot?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," She winked,

"I've just seen you staring at him,Fritton"

"Stupid MI7 spy, won't let me be secretive for one bloody minute" Annabelle grumbled which made Kelly shake her head and roll her eyes as she held in her laughter.

The following day at St Trinians was eventful considering that the half the girls had hang-overs. It was half twelve in the afternoon when the first girl stepped out of her very welcoming bed, the girl stumbled her way out of the dorm to get a shower. After her shower she went back to the dorm with a glass full of water, hunting for a paracetamol to cure her throbbing head. As soon as she swallowed the small pill that would relieve her of her headache, her idiot chav sometimes friend and sometimes enemy came bounding towards her.

"Oi, Cullen" She said in a shouting whisper, "Got any magical pain relievers?"

"Yes, it's called a knife-"

"-I meant da pills, init"

"The knife is to cut your vocal cords out so I don't have to listen to your incorrect grammar, not to self harm"

"Wot you tryna say?"

"I'm trying to say that the knife is the painkiller and you are the hangover, understand?"

"Woteva, just cough up the hang-ova stuff." Knowing there fight could wake the school up, the emo handed the chav a paracetamol.

"Kelly," Annabelle started,

"This better be important Fritton or I swear to God," Kelly mumbled against her travel cushion, she was just starting to doze off,

"You'll what?" The brunette foolish challenged,

"Either throw you out of the plane or strap you to the wing," She answered, her eyes still closed,

"Do I get a parachute?"

"Depends"

"On?"

"How much you annoy me, now what is it you want?"

"Are we there yet?"

"Oh yes, can you see those kangaroos hopping around, how about those koala bears hugging those trees?" Kelly answered sarcastically,

"No, but I've just seen a cloud that's shaped like a lollipop." She joked, Annabelle wanted to see how far she could push Kelly,

"Nice to know Fritton." An awkward silence followed, Kelly once again started to doze off when Annabelle asked her next question,

"Do you think she'll be alright? You know, Mum?" Kelly sat up in her seat, opened her eyes and faced her friend,

"I don't know 'Belle, if she can cope with raising you then I reckon she could get through anything!" Kelly joked, trying to lighten up the moment. It worked a little as Annabelle's lips formed a sad smile,

"You don't think this is a trap do you?"

"I'm not sure if it is or if it isn't. If it is a trap and the person wants to get in or take over St Trinians they would have to go through your Aunt. It seems like to much effort just to get you away, but we should still be on our guard at all times. If your Mum really is ill, I'll be there to help."

"Kelly,"

"Yes 'Belle?"

"Are we there yet?" Annabelle smirked, Kelly let out a deep sigh. This was going to be a long flight.

* * *

_**I know it's short but it's like a filler and I didn't really want a filler to be long. Have no fear chaos shall errupt in the form of Taylor and Andrea at St Trinians and blah blah blah.**_

_**A review a day keeps that untrained doctor away!**_


	6. Trouble Brewing

Carnaby sat at his desk in his private study smirking to himself. Phase one of his revenge was complete. His drip of a daughter had just landed in Australia, all he had to do now was make sure that she stayed there. Carnaby didn't want to risk her coming back to England and wrecking his well thought plans. The man pondered how he could keep her there as he sipped his whisky, he knew that it wouldn't be long until Annabelle discovered the truth about her mother. Carnaby needed to find a way to stop his daughter from using her passport and from contacting anyone back in the UK. The greying man carefully placed his glass full of whisky down on his desk and picked up his phone. "Piers," He greeted,

"Sir Piers," Pomfrey growled, Carnaby chuckled and carried on the conversation.

Kelly Jones sat comfortably in her seat as the private jet prepared to land, she was used to plane journeys. Annabelle Fritton was the complete opposite, she was far from relaxed. The current head girl to St Trinians hated flying, she didn't always hate flying. In the corner of her eye Kelly could see Annabelle's finger nails digging into the armrest, the older girl rolled her eyes in amusement, "Careful Fritton, you don't want to rip that armrest off," Kelly smirked, Annabelle smiled back sheepishly,

"I've never liked flying," She admitted, "Not since I watched 'Air Crash Investigation'" Kelly couldn't help but chuckle at Annabelle's statement. "It's not funny," Annabelle pouted,

"Just remember where the exit is and you'll be fine,"

"But when I think of that I think of Lee Evans!" Annabelle moaned, Kelly laughed loudly,

"let's hope the man who opens the door won't be knocked out by gases. I know you've been letting sly ones go into the sponge." Kelly winked. Annabelle rolled her eyes before clamping them tightly shut.

Annabelle didn't feel the bumpy landing that she had been expecting, the brunette didn't even notice that they had landed. Nervously, Annabelle opened one of her eyes. She immediately opened her other eye when she saw an amused looking Kelly Jones hovering over her, that's when the youngest Fritton knew that they had landed safely in Australia. Once again the head girl rolled her eyes at her amused friend before she stood up and flicked her hair over her shoulder over dramatically. She then playfully pushed Kelly back into her seat before walking gracefully over to the jet's exit.

Back at St Trinians trouble was brewing between the Rude Girls and the Emos. It all started with Zoe wanting to get revenge on Bianca, naturally things had spiralled out of control. What Zoe didn't know was that Bianca and Taylor were together planning. If Zoe had known that Bianca had teamed up with Taylor she would have teamed up with Andrea, but Zoe didn't think that the Rude Girl was smart enough to think about Taylor.

As usual the dorm was full of chaos, for once Zoe wanted some peace and quiet. When the chaotic dorm annoyed her too much, the emo decided on taking a slow stroll down to an abandoned classroom. Unfortunately for the emo she met a member of her rival's tribe on the way, Zoe hated Jess. It had been that way since Jess and Zoe were first years, they would bicker each and everyday over petty things. The hatred between the two increased when Bianca joined the St Trinian army officially and created a new tribe. Even though there hasn't been a fight between the two girls since Zoe and Bianca became rivals they still hated each other with a passion. Jess purposely elbowed Zoe as she walked past her in the corridor. Zoe turned around, glaring, and tripped Jess up. The Rude girl fell to the floor which made Zoe laugh. Hastily the Rude Girl jumped to her feet and turned on Zoe,

"Ya jus' wait 'til Bianca get's ya!" She warned before she walked away. Zoe laughed once again at Jess' back,

"I wouldn't be laugin' if I was you," A voice said from behind, Zoe could imagine a smirk placed upon the person's lips. Smoothly, Zoe spun on her heel to face the owner of the voice,

"What do you want chav?" She snarled,

"It's Rude Girl," Bianca growled back, a mocking smile crept onto the Emos face,

"Chav,"

"Rude Girl!" Bianca yelled,

"Chav!" Zoe yelled back,

"Rude Girl!"

"Chav!" It continued like that for five minutes until Andrea came walking down the corridor,

"Girls!" She shouted, they didn't listen and carried on with their argument which was slowly getting out of hand,

"Don't worry Caspa," Taylor said, smiling mischievously, as she appeared with her hands behind her back, "I'll sort 'em," The chav's smile grew and continued to grow as she slowly pulled a paint ball gun from behind her back. Andrea didn't have chance to stop the chav from firing balls of paint at Zoe, Andrea didn't even have the chance to stop a paint ball fight breaking out.

Andrea sighed as she made her way to the roof dodging bullet, she had a feeling that it wouldn't be long until Taylor started something like this.

* * *

**_Sorry for not updating in 4 months, Taylor and Andrea went missing. I managed to track them down, Andrea was at the Brits singing with Cee Lo Green while Taylor was holidaying in Benidorm ;]_**

**_You review while I think up more jokes for St Hogwarts_**


End file.
